A New Kind of Adventure
by masterminion
Summary: Finn finds himself alone on an adventure when he encounters someone with whom he'll share a whole new kind of adventure. yoai warning may change rating later to T don't own image
1. An Old School Adventure!

**It occurs to me that no one reads my A.N.s so I just say random stuph flapjack milk teeth**

Finn lay awake in his sleeping bag as a cool breeze blew across the vast field in which he now lay. The untrimmed grass swaying lightly under it's gentle disturbance . He could see vast distances under the moonlight and all that he could see was a forest line miles away. He was alone out in these fields, not a soul could be seen. Jake had not accompanied him for the first time in a long time. It wasn't exactly bad, a bit lonely, but that was okay as long as there was adventure on the horizon. Jake had to keep an eye on his puppies for the week as lady was on a trip to the crystal dimension to visit her parents. Not that they needed much care, more supervision really. They had gotten so big in those short three years since their birth some even showed mastery of Jake's stretchy powers. But Finn needed to adventure regardless. He had decided to go farther from the tree house than he ever had before. The levels of excitement in Ooo had dipped dramatically in the past few months so he decided to look elsewhere for his adventure. And then he set out with a backpack full of magical super jerky he had gotten from choose goose. one bite and you wouldn't be hungry for hours. He had been walking for days when he reached these fields they seemed to go on forever and, he wasn't even sure if he was in Ooo anymore. Nevertheless he wouldn't stop until adventure struck... or until he was down to half his food supplies.

Finn thought back on the events of the last few weeks and sighed as painful memories came to him. Flame princess. He had loved her. He had loved her with all his big gooey heart. And they had it good until recently. Something was wrong. no matter what they did there was going to be something wrong eventually. No matter how you spun it they still couldn't hold each other they couldn't kiss or even lay close to each other. No matter what they did even if Finn wouldn't get hurt their love would result in catastrophe. She had walked to the door that fateful morning her head hung low. Finn greeted her as cheerily as always but took pause at the sadness in her eyes. "Flame princess, is everything okay?"

she sighed and shook her head. "We need to talk Finn."

Icy cold dread shot up Finn's spine. Even he knew that those words meant anything but good. He stepped outside with her to avoid attracting jake or beemo's attention and closed the door. "Finn... I-I don't know how else to put this... Honey we can't be together."

Finn stood there silently trying to process what she had said. "B-but... W-why?"

his voice wavered and he could feel the tears fighting for their freedom. "You know why Finn... We can't ignore it forever. There's a wedge between us if we even touch you get burned and even if you didn't you know what would happen."

Finn could almost feel the heat of her lips as he recalled their first and only kiss. "I'm sorry Finn and I hope we can stay friends but I doubt it. I'm going back to the fire kingdom. I talked to the princess and she has asked my father to give me more freedom. But I probably won't see you anymore."

There were flaming streaks falling down her face and charring the grass beneath her. Finn too had finally lost the battle with his tears and they came cascading forth down his cheeks. "Please... No..."

"I'm sorry Finn but it's for the best."  
"No! We can figure something out! The princess can make some potion, or maybe choose goose has something! Please don't go!"

"Goodbye Finn."

she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek he flinched at the pain and she pulled away. Without another word she turned and began to walk away soon rising on her flames and taking to the sky on her way to the fire kingdom. Finn hadn't seen he since he didn't dare go to the fire kingdom lest he see her and break down crying.

Back in the present Finn wiped the fresh tears that the memory drew from his face. He sighed and wiggled out of his bag and sat by the dying embers that was once his campfire. He was completely out of wood and he couldn't just walk back to the forest for more. So he sat and sighed. "Gold-durnit!" he blurted to nothing in particular. This adventure was turning out to be a huge let down. Rather than find a whole new land with new people and new monsters all he found was forests and fields. Another breeze blew through the plains this one rather than gentle and cool was cold and biting. He shivered and clutched himself and looked down at his pajamas. They were red and fuzzy as ever and his hat, despite being a bit worn and having been re-sewn and repaired numerous times, should have been keeping out the cold. He glanced around as a sudden feeling of not being alone crept into his mind. He stood and went to his backpack withdrawing his sword and giving it a few test swings he returned to his seat. He looked around nervously the uneasy chill making him shiver.

"Well hello there!"

Came a teenage voice just behind Finn to his right. Without any hesitation he shot back an elbow making contact with a face. There was a yelp of pain and Finn leaped forward rolling into a stance and spinning to face his attacker he saw a teenage boy looking to be about his age if a little taller. His skin was a blueish gray and his raven hair hung in his eyes. There was blood slowly oozing from his nose and a look of pain written on his face. "WHAT THE HECK MAN! JEEZE YOU NEARLY BROKE MY NOSE!"

Finn paused and lowered his sword. "well that's why you shouldn't try to scare the greatest hero in Ooo!"

The Grey teen paused in fiddling with his already no longer bleeding nose to look at Finn. "Greatest hero in where?"

"Ooo! You know the land of Ooo home to the candy kingdom and junk?"

"Candy kingdom? That's in Aaa!"

"Where?"

"Okay, hold on. my name is Marshall lee, what's yours?"

"I'm Finn the human."

"Wait human or fish people who call themselves human?"

"Human."

Finn pulled his hat off to reveal his lack of gills and blonde hair reaching only his neck rather than several yards past his feet. Marshall gasped and moved towards Finn. That's when he noticed that Marshall wasn't touching the ground rather he was floating a few inches above it. He must be a vampire! Marshall floated around him looking at him from every angle available moving in circles that made Finn Dizzy. "Well I'll be a meerkat's uncle you _are_ a human!"

"Yeah mans I'm the last one... except maybe Susan but that's a whole different story."

Marshall smirked turned upside down his hair now limply hanging from his scalp. "well what do you know? And where is this land of Ooo? Finn gestured towards the forest in the distance. "That way. Where is this Aaa?"

"I don't know. I came using this teleportation crystal."

As he spoke he drew a blue crystal from his pocket and held out for Finn to see. "Wanna come back with me?"

Finn paused he didn't know this guy or what his deal was he could be some villain or, what did Jake call it? A pedophile? "I don't know..."

"Oh come on. There will be adventure!"

Finn perked up. "Adventure?"

**oh yeah I feel good about this guys I just do.**


	2. Uh Yeah

**Alright I really like how that last chapter turned out so I hope this is good too.**

The vampire sat there perched upon air the crystal turning and turning between his fingers. He inspected the boy before him. He saw his eyes light up like fire at the mention of adventure. He reminded Marshall of Fionna so much it was uncanny. Not that that was entirely bad. Fionna had her own charm but this boy he had something just a little different. He had a certain attractive allure to him... that came out weird. It was entertaining really to see someone so naive and pure in such a violent and harsh world. Sure you couldn't walk down the street without someone giving you a neighborly greeting, but you couldn't walk two steps without facing life threatening danger. He watched the boy ponder whether to join him or not. Marshall was eager to return to his own universe, all he could find in Ooo so far were fields forests and a redonkulous crater just like the one back home. He wanted to see the look on Fio's face when she saw another human. His only fear would be he didn't know much about this kid. Sure he reminded Marshall of Fionna but he didn't know if he could handle himself like she could. Although that was a mean elbow. His nose was still sore.

Marshall was awakened from his thoughts by a shout from the boy before him. "I'm so in! Let me change into my adventure gear and we can go."

Marshall grinned finally he found something interesting to bring home. Marshall turned his bacl as Finn began to change from his childish pajamas to his blue clothes. He thought about how lame this whole trip had been he couldn't believe he had let Cake talk him into going on an adventure she talked it up so well too. He was most surprised that she talked to him on her own. "so, are you a Vampire?"  
Marshall paused for a moment "Yeah actually I am. How'd you know?"

He could almost hear him mouth 'Duh!' "You haven't touched the ground since I noticed you and your skin is periwinkle."

Marshall reeled and frowned his cheeks reddening a bit.

"It's not perriwinkle! It's pale blue!"

"Are you sure? Because P.G. Showed me something that exact color and called it periwinkle."

Marshall turned to glare at Finn. "listen mortal it's not PERIWIN-"

It was then that he realized he was now staring at Finn in just his underwear. Marshall turned so red he swore ha was glowing and began to stutter. "I- um- yo-uh."

"Dude! Quit looking at me in my undies!"

Marshall spun around. "Sorry I-uh... Yeah."

**yeah it's short as all hell but really this is just a stress relief write so yeah next chappie soon.**


	3. no gills!

**AkiTsuki-chan: okay!**

**Lazereon:that is exactly what I thought when I first tried to look it up!**

**GrimmjowYoai:thank you here you go!**

**Wegaz123:i know... I suck**

**mikumiku:yes and no respectively**

**lanekailovesthehitachiintwins:no hablo espanol**

**swafford92:why thank you!**

**Neonlovebird:i wish more people would do it**

**genericperson:yeah I need to watch oup for that I do that in conversation about at a lot lol**

"Come on hurry up!"

Marshall sat drumming his fingers against his thigh waiting while Finn rummaged through his bag. He was looking for some thing he had apparently lost. The boy haphazardly tossed things from his bag sending a wickedly sharp dagger sailing past Marshal's head. "Whoa kid watch it!"

He heard a sigh of relief come from the boy as he drew a round stone from his bag it was nothing special but it had quite a few scorch marks on it. "What's that dude?"

Finn glanced quickly at Marshall and he stuffed the rock back in his bag. "Nothing!"

"Dude now you have to tell me!"  
Curiosity gripped Marshall and he simply had to know. He floated toward Finn from his cozy place above the still warm fire pit. "No dude that's my personal Biz."

"So what? I still wanna know."

Marshall began to draw close and tried to get a better look at the rock peaking inside the pack. "No man! You don't mess with a man's P-Biz!"

He jerked the bag away zipped it up and put it on his back. "Let's just get going."

"Alright alright... But I will get you to tell me eventually."

Finn rolled his eyes and stood back as Marshall drew the crystal and raised it above his head in his fist. And shouted "Patefacio Sursum!" Finn flinched away as the ground blew open violently leaving a hole ten feet across. In the space where once there was only grass there was a writhing blue energy rippling and shifting through shades and hues of the color. Finn gasped and looked in awe he had seen things similar before but this was somehow more captivating, somehow more mesmerizing than any he had ever seen. it drew him to it. "Pretty cool right?"

"Hecks yeah! Man that is totally algebraic!"

"Yeah I know."As Finn approached the portal the ripples and shimmers began to settle and the blue energy began to show an image behind it of a large lab all tinted blue by the portal and a man in a stained and burned lab coat, safety goggles and, a crown looking into the portal at the two of them. There were bubbling chemicals on Bunsen burners behind him boiling over as he turned to look at the portal. Marshall drifted towards the portal and gestured to go through with a twitch of his head. Finn jumped in without hesitation and unfortunately the gravity in the lab was was not quite aligned causing him to fall directly on his rear end. Marshall laughed out loud as he drifted through the hole in space-time. "Marshall!you're back! … and who is your friend."queried the man in the lab coat irritation playing on his features and tainting his voice. Finn popped up from the ground and smiled. "I'm Finn the human, greatest hero of Ooo."

Gumballs eyes widened and he rushed to the boy and began inspecting him from head to toe.

"Human? Like homo sapien or aquatic humanoid?"

Finn stood dumbfounded momentarily "A-aqua what?"

Marshall chuckled lightly and muttered "Heh heh... homo..."

Gumball shot him a quick glare and began feeling around Finn's neck for gills "Whoa dude personal space!"

Finn swats away the invading hands but Gumball stood shocked. "No gills... nothing! He's another honest and real human! Oh I have to call Fiona!"

**super sorry busy busy busy look for summer**


End file.
